


30 Day OTP Challange: Mystrade

by Olgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dużo fluffu, Fluff, M/M, Potem dodam tagi, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Nawet nie marzę o tym, że będę to pisać codziennie.





	30 Day OTP Challange: Mystrade

Dłonie Mycrofta były zadziwiająco gładkie, jak na osobą po czterdziestce, i delikatne - mogłyby uchodzić za damskie, gdyby nie ich rozmiar. Były duże, tak jak przeciętne męskie dłonie, ale miały smukłe, długie palce, obleczone w jasną, miękką skórę, poznaczoną gdzieniegdzie ledwo widocznymi piegami. Zazwyczaj były zimne i Greg dość długo przyzwyczajał się do ich dotyku. Jednak zwinność tych dłoni wynagradzała nieprzyjemny chłód. Na serdecznym palcu lewej dłoni zawsze była obecna prosta złota obrączka.

Dłonie Grega były inne, większe niż te Mycrofta, z ciemniejszą, poznaczoną bliznami i zgrubieniami skórą, z proporcjonalnie krótkimi palcami. Na jednym z nich wciąż widniał jaśniejszy ślad po małżeńskiej obrączce. Zazwyczaj były ciepłe i miłe w dotyku, nawet w te chłodniejsze dni. Nie były tak sprawne jak te Mycrofta, ale były silne, bez problemu trzymały i obsługiwały broń. 

Lestrade lubił dłonie swojego chłopaka (Mycroft nie znosił tego określenia, uważał je za infantylne, ale pozwalał się tak nazywać, bo to cieszyło Grega), lubił trzymać je w swoich, wodzić po bladej skórze opuszkami, oplatać palce wokół nadgarstka. Lubił, gdy późnym wieczorem szli razem po ulicach Londynu, całkowicie anonimowi, dwójka zwykłych ludzi, trzymających się za ręce.


End file.
